The Future Holds Many Surprises
by Mexican ninja1996
Summary: Ichigo merges with his hollow and zanpaktou in order to get used to the reaitsu going into his body and be able to use the Final Getsuga Tensho (will be called Ultimate in the story) but it comes with a side affect this will be an ichigo harem rated m for language and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this was inspired by Bleach Deathberry Chronicles Reprise**

**I do not own bleach**

**Tz stands for tenza zangetsu speaking**

**I know i said this before but i won't give up on this story the only reason the other two didn't work out was i picked a bad timeline and just lost the will to right the other**

_Hi stands for hollow ichigo speaking_

Ichigo can be seen sitting on the floor of the Dangai with Tensa Zangetsu in his lap in deep meditation. Also you can see Ichigo's father isshin Kurosaki holding back the restrictive current of the dangai. "Ichigo are zanpaktous don't want to teach use this technique you will be tested like never before."

**(Ichigo's inner world)**

I can feel myself sinking i quickly realize i'm under water and try to swim back to the top but something grabs my robe and throws me on top of a building. i quickly look up and see a figure dressed in what looks like zangetsu's black robe, i see him swing his hand down and i'm amazed to see my black bankai blade in his hand. I see his other hand go up to his hood and takes it off and what i see is nothing but a teenager i've never seen before.\

"Who are you old man zangetsu is the only one who's supposed to be in here." i ask. "That's right you've never been in your inner world while in bankai its no surprise that you do not know me." replied the stranger. My eyes widened in realization "Zangetsu is that you" i ask. "Wrong what is the name of your bankai." reapplied the teen. "Tensa Zangetsu" i hesitantly reply."That is correct i am Tensa Zangetsu,and let me guess you're here to learn the Final Getsuga Tensho aren't you?" asked TZ "Wait so you heard me, and you know why i need to learn that technique?" i asked. " Yes i do and i don't care why you need to learn this technique i will not teach it to you" replied TZ in an emotionless voice.

" What do you mean you don't care my friends, family, and everybody i care about are in trouble" i yelled. " it is as i said i don't care because what you are trying to protect is completely different from what i want to protect" said TZ in a slightly higher voice. "And here i thought you lent me your power to protect people it seems i was wrong" i said through clenched teeth." yes but you have also forgotten what i have told you i said to Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. and what did you do you let fear take over, this world used to be full of skyscrapers know its just a little run down town stuck under water." said TZ.

Thats when i actually take a good look around and hes right before i can ask any other question he appears in front of me and says," i will rip out the cause of your fear" and with that said he plunged his free hand into my chest. It felt like something was pulled out of me but i couldn't tell I was looking towards the sky screaming from the pain. when it finally subsided i was shocked to see no hole in my chest but that wasn't all that shocked me. just behind Zangetsu stood a figure dressed in white, had long white hair, and donned what looked like a horned hollow mask. I was confused until it spoke "_what's with that face king don't act like you don't know me" said HI. _

**Meanwhile with isshun **

"Hurry up son you have maybe 20 min left" said isshun his voice laced with exhaustion.

**Elsewhere**

Captain Unohana can be seen walking towards where the primera espada in Souske Aizen army lay bleeding to death. She can visibly remember what the head captain told her just before she departed to Hueco Mundo "When you return from Hueco Mundo and are in the Fake Karakura Town i want you to hell as many surviving espada that may be there so we can put them on trial for their crimes."

Coyote Stark can see through half lidded eyes a female captain walking towards him thinking she was gonna finish him off he closes his eyes until he feels his wounds being healed does he widened his eyes in shock. He doesn't even bother asking why shes healing him he just closes his eyes again knowing the next time he opens them he won't like what he sees.

Unohana finished healing stark just enough for him not to die, she then proceeds towards the dark skinned espada she saw while walking towards stark

**Ichigo Inner World**

"You what are you doing here i saw you disappear after our fight." yelled Ichigo to his Hollow, "_Ya ya ya king you really dont remember do ya dumbass i said if you want to control my power you better not die until i appear again an anyways i'm only here because grumpy over there pulled me out early." said HI. _Tensa Zangetsu can be seen with a tic mark forming on his forehead he quickly calms himself and says " I've brought out the sponsor for bleach in order for the both of use to tell you what your gonna do in order for you to use the final getsuga tensho without the side effect."

"_Wait you're not serious Tensa i don't want to lose my beautiful body" yelled HI with anime tears. _"Wait what am i gonna have to do and what were the consequences anyway?" yelled Ichigo kinda freaked out seeing his hollow cry. "The consequence for the final getsuga tensho would come with the loss of your shinigami powers and the reason why is because the sudden boost of power would be to much for you to handle." "Ohh now i see why you didn't want me to learn it but wait what's the second option that has him crying like a little girl" Ichigo said while pointing to his hollow.

"Well the second option is for us to merge that way you can have control over your spiritual pressure and gradually get use to the influx of spiritual pressure for you to use the technique but only when I tell you the time is right." Said Tz. "Okay but there's still something that you're not telling me"

"Well the downside of this is we both lose our bodies by becoming apart of you than just separate entities in your soul." Said Tz. "Wait so let me get this straight you both merge with me I get your physical traits and you guys won't have bodies anymore? Asked ichigo. "Yes that is exactly what I'm saying but we will still be able to communicate with you so do you accept?"

Ichigo thought about everything that was just told to him by his zanpaktou finally after much thought he looked Tensa Zangetsu in the eye and said "I'll do it." Before he knew what happened his hollows white blade was sticking out from his chest he turned to see his hollow with an insane grin on his face.

_"I may be giving up my body but at least it'll be worth it for the pain that you'll will soon feel" said HI as he started to dissolve. _"Wait what the hell do you mean?" Asked ichigo. _"Oh you'll find out soon enough king" was the last thing he said before dissolving completely along with the blade._

"Well then I guess its my turn." Said Tz while walking towards ichigo blade in hand. Before anything else was said Tensa Zangetsu stabbed his blade through ichigos stomach. "Wait why am I not feeling any pain?" Asked ichigo. While fading away T said" it is because our blades are apart of you why would it hurt you in the first place , but the same cannot be said about what you will feel when I fully dissolve."

Before ichigo can say anything Tensa Zangetsu vanishes he waits for the pain to show but nothing happens. Thinking nothing of it he takes a step, but before he can go any further he feels what's like a slow burning sensation that covers his body. It continues to get hotter and hotter until he screams in pain while black, red, and dark blue spiritual pressure consume his body.

**With isshun**

"What the hell ichigo you got about five minutes left" yelled isshun on the verge of passing out. As soon as he said that ichigo's mouth opened in a silent scream while black,red, and dark blue spiritual pressure started to swirl violently around him. What felt like hours only lasted two minutes. Isshun can see the spiritual pressure start to recede and what he sees shocks him so much he passes out. Ichigo proceeds to walk to his father lifts him over his shoulder and runs for the exit to the senkaimon to confront Aizen.

**The real karakura town**

Aizen just finished his latest evolution to to Gin taking the hogyoku out of his chest. "Even though the hogyoku is not in me it still belongs to me Gin" said an amused Aizen. Gin soon found Aizen behind him and when he turned Aizen cut him from right shoulder to hip left hip. The hogyoku soon transported itself back within Aizen's chest. Aizen then stabbed Gin in his chest watching him slump forward

"Do you think they killed themselves" asked Chizuru. Her question was answered when a building close to them collapsed showing Aizen standing in the rubble with Gin laying against a slab of rock bleeding to death. _"I guess I won't be able to give back what Aizen stole from you Rangiku."_ Thought Gin sadly. Rangiku can be seen flying towards Gin with tears in her eyes. _"I'm glad I got to say I'm sorry"_ thought Gin. While Rangiku was crying over Gins bloody body Aizen was positioning his blade ready to stab Rangiku till he heard someone landed on the ruble about twenty feet away.

Ichigo Kurosaki landed with his father on his shoulder he put his father down while thanking him, he then sensed to see if Yuzu and Karin were okay which they were." Hey guys just stay there this will be over soon" said ichigo in an unusually calm tone. His friends could not answer him due to his appearance. He now stood over 6 ft tall, his hair was now black and shoulder length. His eyes were also now black with yellow irises, he also wore his bankai robe which was now sleeveless with his right arm wrapped with his blades black chain and also sported a black glove.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Asked Aizen. "What do you mean" said Ichigo. "If you are ichigo Kurosaki then i am disappointed i cannot feel any spiritual pressure from you even if you were suppressing it you would not to be able to suppress it completely. You through away the last chance i have given you." said Aizen. _"Man this guy really likes to hear himself talk hes really going to be a pain in the ass King" said HI from Ichigo's head. _"Man tell me about it" Ichigo said to his hollow. "Aizen I don't want to fight here" said ichigo. "A meaningless proposal only people with power may challenge me, don't worry i will not destroy Karakura Town You will" Aizen didn't get to finish because ichigo sprung forward grabbed his face and took off towards the mountain area.

After being thrown to the floor by Ichigo Aizen wasn't feeling so cocky he was just minutes ago. "_Impossible now on should have been able to do that know one." thought Aizen. _" Lets go Aizen i'll end this in an instant" said ichigo. Getting out of his stupor Aizen gave ichigo an evil smirk, "In an Instant you say thats funny boy, I now know why i can't sense your spiritual pressure you discarded it for physical strength, you gave up with trying to match my spiritual pressure."

"_Wow this dumbass just doesn't want to believe that we're stronger than him hu king"_ said Ichigos hollow. Ichigo just ignored his hollow while Aizen teleported behind him trying to end it in one swing. Ichigo turned and blocked his blade with his causing a nearby mountain to implode. After jumping apart Aizen says smugly,"I did not believe that I would have became this powerful does this scare you Kurosaki." After failing in getting a reaction out of Ichigo he goes on the attack with ichigo easily blocking each swing. With blades touching Aizen says," Its kinda off ironic that both our zanpaktous have been infused with are right arms, i believe this is the true form of are zanpaktou, i believe after are quick exchange i can satter yours whenever i want." While Aizen swung his blade to decapitate Ichigo he simply raise his left arm stopping his zanpaktou in his left hand.

Due to the force behind the swing the land behind Ichigo was destroyed. "_Impossible he should not have been able to do that I Would have understand if he dodged but to stop my blade with his bare hand." thought Aizen _"Why are you so surprised Aizen is it really that shocking for me to be able to stop my blade." said Ichigo."Don't act so cocky boy you may have been able to stop my blade but i'll just kill you with Kido Hado number 90 Kurohitsugi." yelled Aizen. Ichigo made no attempt to get out of the purple and black coffin surrounding him. Aizen smirked with the kido completed he thought he had won well until his black coffin shattered like glass with one arm outstretched. For the first time in his life aizen felt fear. Ichigo slowly walked away from the broken shards and said two words,"My turn".

Soon Aizen found himself with a deep wound from shoulder to hip and Ichigo in front of him finishing his swing. He teleported himself to a nearby overlook while his wound was healing. "Hm funny you told me not so long ago why i was putting distance between me and you?I'll ask you that same thing why are you putting distance between me and you?" said ichigo. "You insolent child you're happy that you stopped my zanpaktou, my kido, and that you wounded I will not be defeated by a mere HUMAN!" Yelled Aizen. The black eye on his for head cracked open exposing a white one, his forehead started to ooze blood, and his head slumped over to one side

After a couple of seconds like that Aizen eyes were set looking forward again and when they did there was an explosion of purple reiatsu as he hunched over several heads burst from his back. When the reiatsu finally died down Aizen can be seen kneeling with blood sliding down the wall, and without looking one of the heads on his wings charged a purple cero and fired it at ichigo.

The cero made contact with ichigo and what came next can only be described as a nuclear explosion of yellow and red. Mountains were incinerated while a mushroom cloud had formed. Aizen thinking that he won laughed while showing off his new white sharpened teeth with a pitch black face. His laughing ceased when out came ichigo with his left arm in front of his face burnt very badly, and the left side of his robe was completely gone.

Aizen then jumped off the ledge and flew to Ichigo grabbing him by the neck while the wings with hollow heads formed purple rings around his head. "You Ichigo Kurosaki have transcended above hollows and soul reape- ichigo didn't hear the rest of what Aizen was saying because Tenza Zangetsu said three words that almost had him grinning like his hollow " It is time Ichigo."When he felt the hand on his neck squeezed harder he said,"Do you think this will kill me." Said ichigo. While sending Aizen back with a swing of his sword he went in to his bankai stance and said,"This is the Ultimate Getsuga Tensho." Then he was surrounded by black,blue,and red reiatsu .

"_I still cannot feel anything from him, soul reapers could not sense my reiatsu unless he has surpassed me in evolution."_ Thought Aizen

"Impossible no mere human could have surpassed me " yelled Aizen as Ichigo was once again visible. He now had waist length black hair with red tips,he also had a black tribal length tatoo on his entire left arm, he was also covered in white bandages from his torso to his chin,but what scared Aizen the most were his eyes. They were no longer yellow they were now reddish brown while the sclera was still black.

"This is where it all ends Aizen" said ichigo in a more deep voice like Zangetsu but it was still Ichigo. He raised his blade above his head and the only thing a Aizen heard was Ichigo saying "Mugetsu". Then nothing all he could see was never ending darkness.

Ichigo landed not far from the massive scar in the earth he just made he turned to see Aizen lying on the ground nearly cut in to. Soon Aizen started to regenerate and ichigo flash stepped to no more than three feet away from him.

Aizen stood up he now had his regular face, with one eye purple and the other one whit, and he also had a mask fragment similar to Grimmjow but smaller. He looked at Ichigo and started laughing. "What are you laughing about Aizen you lost" said Ichigo. "No boy it is you that will lose."said Aizen while showing what was left of his dissolving zanpaktou. "The hogyoku has deemed me to no longer need the use of a zanpaktou I will evolve to a being stronger than you can either think to imagine" said Aizen

He sung his right arm out only for the white armor along his body and face to dissolve. He now had normal eyes and short hair, but the look of horror that crossed his face when spikes of kido appeared on his chest made ichigos hollow howl with laughter.

"It seems the kido has finally activated" said kisuke who now stood next to Ichigo. "What is the meaning of this Urahara with your intellect why do you still wish to serve that thing." said Aizen while the kido was slowly trapping his body. "So you have seen him, well without the spirit king everything would be in chaos." said Kisuke "That is the mindset of the weak i will return." was the last thing Aizen said before being sealed off. "Its finally over." said Ichigo while looking at the blue sky. "Well Ichigo it seems you finally did it but i am interested on how your maintaining that form aren't you supposed to lose your powers." said Kisuke. " you know what I know i won't lose my powers but i wonder why i'm still like this." said Ichigo. "Ichigo the reason you're still in that form is because you can't change back" said TZ from his mind. "Ohh now i know why wait WHAT do you mean i can't change back."Yelled ichigo in his mind. "_It means you're stuck like this dumbass." _said his hollow. Before he can protest he heard Tensa say he needed rest and proceeded to pass out.

when ichigo passed out he missed Urahara's mischievous glint in his eyes as he seemed to look for the device he used to catch the most extraordinary fight in soul society history. "_I wonder if I can get Yoruichi this footage for their next SWA meeting to make ichigo the most luckiest man in the three worlds."_ thought a perverted Urahara. Well he did say he was gonna get Ichigo back for ruining his bucket hat but little would he know that his plan would backfire.

**Know thats the end of the first chapter hoped you liked it**

**Girls in the harem**

**Yoruichi**

**Tia**

**Adult Nel**

**Girls that i'm thinking of putting in the harem**

**Unohana **

**Kukaku**

**Soi fon**

**Maybe Rangiku**

**Read review do all that good shit tell me if you hate it or love it and i know there are mistakes i'll try to fix them next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and favourites also this chapter may not be as long**

**I do not own bleach but I wish I did oh and just to say Ichigo will act differently than canon mostly due to his zanpaktou and hollow and also ichigo will like to listen to music but thats due to me. some music references may be shocking to you do to my username **

**" what do you want" for tensa zangetsu speaking**

_"What do you want" for hollow ichigo_

"What do you want" for thoughts

It has been three days since the end of the winter war while the squads were going back to their regular routines the captains, along with kisuke, and the vizards were all in a meeting deciding on the three captain vacancies.

"I see many former captains in this room and as you know we have three squads in need of one." said Yamamoto. "Rose Otoribashi do you accept the position of captain of squad three," asked Yamamoto.

Said person turned to the group of vizards and they began discussing this new possibility. After about ten minuets Rose turned to the head captain and said "I accept the position as captain of squad three." Said Rose

After Rose accepted the next position needed to be filled was the Fifth division which was again filled in by Shinji, and do to Momo not ready to do her duties Shinji choose Hiyori as he lieutenant.

Which she accepted after beating Shinji with her sandal, and last but not least Kensei becomes captain of squad 9 with his lieutenant still being Shuhei. After the new captains were given there harois and got in line many thought the meeting will be over boy were they wrong.

"Now the last order of business is I would like to create a new division, the fourteenth division and I want Ichigo Kurosaki as its captain" said yamamoto

His statement was met with a stunned silence, everyone was shocked well except for Kisuke who simply opened his fan to cover his grin. _" well well this certainly helps my plans for Ichigo to become the luckiest man in the Soul Society."_ Thought Kisuke

After about 10 full minutes of complete silence the captains finally came to there senses. They eventually agreed even though one or two did not like the idea.

"Now does anybody know where Ichigo kurosaki is?" Asked yamamoto

"Don't worry head captain I know where he is ill go get Kisuke and before anyone could say anything he disappeared in a flash step heading towards Sokyoku Hill

Meanwhile Ichigo can be seen relaxing in the hot springs in the training ground where he learned bankai, he went under water to completely soak his now black hair that went a little past his lower back.

"Man this is gonna take some getting used to." Said Ichigo

_"Well no shit dumbass of course it will, at least your bitch ass isn't fucken complaning anymore." _Said Hollow Ichigo

Ichigo scowled at his inner hollow now that he merged with both Tensa Zangetsu and his hollow, he hasn't stopped cussing at him except, when he was explaining what abilities his new body had along with Tensa Zangetsu.

_(Flashback 3 days ago)_

"_Man where am I" _thought Ichigo when he woke up. When he finally got his bearings he knew he was in the training room where he learned bankai."What am I doing here" said Ichigo

He then noticed a card on the floor he bent over to pick it up and on the card it just had his name on it. When he opened it this is what was written on it.

_' Hello Ichigo if you're reading this that means that you're finally up you're gonna have to stay in Sokyoku Hill for a bit don't worry I left you enough food ,and while you're here relax in the hot spring or something just get your mind of the war now that its over_

_Your favourite teacher, Kisuke_

_P.s i'll come get you I say no longer than three days see you till then._

After reading the note he went through the hatch that lead to the house that the training ground was under. After grabbing food he went and sat down and decided to talk to both his hollow and zanpaktou.

"So do you guys want to explain why I can't turn back to normal." Thought Ichigo to his hollow and Tensa.**"Well Ichigo in essence it's the same as why you could not seal me, you have so much reiatsu it can't be suppressed." Said TZ **

"Hmm that explains a lot, but that also means that my blade will also stay in its bankai state know to." Thought Ichigo

**"Yup that's basically it, and also I don't know if you have noticed but your voice is deeper, your taller, and your spiritual body is 18 now." Said Tz**

"Geez is that all Tensa." Though Ichigo

**"Ya that's it now your hollow is a different story." Said Tensa **

"Well hollow what about you, what are some abilities that I got from you." Ichigo though hoping there wouldn't be that many.

_"Well king you can now create ceros all three types as well." Said hollow _

"Wait what are the three types of ceros." Thought Ichigo

"_Well there's the regular Cero, Gran Rey Cero, and Cero Oscuras also your eyes are now black with red irises, and you also have regenerative capabilities." Said hollow_

Ichigo was going through the information in his head until he realized something "Wait won't that mean that my body will have to have changes made to it." Said Ichigo

**"That we cannot answer Ichigo but why don't you ask Kisuke when he gets here." Said TZ**

"Ya whenever he does get here." Though Ichigo

_"King you can also use my bankai blade as well but you have to earn it" said his hollow_

"So how do I earn the right to use your blade." Thought Ichigo hoping just to get a straight answer

"_Oh i'll tell you when you've earned it and hopefully it won't take you long." _said his hollow

_(End of flashback)_

Ichigo heard the latch to the training room opened, and before the person can get in he flash stepped to the bottom of the later to see Kisuke there with the latch opened.

"Man its about time hat and clogs can I get out of here now?" Asked Ichigo

"Yes Ichigo you may leave but I came to take you to a captains meeting they want to speak with you." Said kisuke

"Great I just want to go home already hat n clogs." Said a tired Ichigo

"Don't worry after this meeting you'll be able to rest." Said Kisuke while hiding his classic grin behind his fan.

"Ohh and one more question hat n clogs what's gonna happen to my body?" Asked Ichigo

"Oh don't worry I took care of it since your recent transformation I altered your body's appearance, and the amount of reiatsu you can handle." Said Kisuke

"Oh well then let's go I want to get this over with." Said Ichigo before flash stepping towards the first division.

"Now all I need to do is drop off a little disc to a certain black cat and my plan will be underway." Though Kisuke flash stepping towards the second division.

Ichigo landed in front of the doors to the meeting room, and instead of waiting for Kisuke he walked right in. He saw all the captains lined up leading to Yamamoto. No sooner than Ichigo walk through the doorway he was dodging jabs and kicks fro Soi Fon.

"What are you doing Soi Fon!" Yelled Ichigo

"What do you mean what am I doing, what are you doing walking into a captains meeting stranger!" Answered Soi Fon

Before Ichigo could say anything back the captain commander banged his wooden cane on the floor and said,"Enough captain Soi Fon." Reluctantly Soi Fon backed away from the mysterious man."Now who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Yamamoto

"What do you mean who am I its me Ichigo, and you guys called me here." Said Ichigo

"You're not Ichigo, he has orange short hair not black long hair." Said Toshiro

"Look its really me now what do you guys want I really want to go home." said a slightly irritated Ichigo.

Yamamoto decided to get his point across," Well Ichigo I have decided to name you the first captain of the newly created squad fourteen."

"Wait what about my human family, friends, and I'm still in high school." Said Ichigo

"Depending on how he answers this question will decide if I accept or not." Thought Ichigo

"Well your family you will be able to visit on weekends same for your friends unless they decide to join you here, and as for high school you'll be able to finish this year because that's how long for your barracks to be built." Said Yamamoto

"He said all the right things what do you think I should take their offer Tensa and Hollow." Thought Ichigo

_"I say take the fucking offer king maybe you'll get to earn my blade faster. Said hollow_

**"Whatever you choose will be fine with me Ichigo." Said TZ**

"Alright then and you still haven't told me how I can do that hollow." Thought Ichigo. His only response was maniacal laughter

Ichigo turned to the head captain and said,"I accept the position of captain of squad fourteen."

After Ichigo accepted the position and got his haroi many thought the meeting was over boy were they wrong again.

"Now we have one more matter to discuss and that's what to do with the eight remaining arrancar from the winter war." As Yamamoto said this the eight arrancars were brought into the meeting from two stealth force officers.

They seemed to have been barely healed and had kido restraint cuffs on. With Ichigo being part hollow he can hear his inner hollow cursing out the head captain tho he didn't voice his opinion just yet.

"I say we execute them there nothing but no good hollows." Said Soi Fon with so much venom you would think she was a cobra. She also forgot that four captains also have hollow powers but only one voiced his opinion.

"Now Soi Fon why would you say that didn't you forget that some of your colleagues have hollow powers." Said Ichigo in an emotionless voice.

"This is different Kurosaki they are more hollow than soul reaper while you and the others are more soulreaper than hollow." Said Soi Fon

"You're right about the others as for me, its time you guys found out how I changed so much." Said Ichigo. He then told them of his time in the dangai and how he merged with his zanpaktou and hollow. This earned any shocked looks not only from the captains but also the arrancars.

"So there I'm as much as a hollow as them, will you execute me as well." Said Ichigo

Before Soi Fon can rebuttal Yamamoto decided to ask,"Then what do you think we should do then captain Kurosaki?"

"I'll take them into my squad that's if they want to be and if they refuse then they get to go back to Hueco Mundo." Said Ichigo

"Be warned Kurosaki whether the accept or refuse if they do any damage whatsoever then you take the punishment." Said yamamoto

Ichigo just nodded taking all responsibility for them.

"Would any of you like to join me?" Asked Ichigo

Immediately Stark walked over to Ichigo along with lilynette. They were joined by Harribel and her three fraction along with Nel. The last one was Grimmjow who stayed put.

"What the hell do I get out of this Kurosaki?" Asked Grimmjow

"How about we go out and spar once a week in Hueco Mundo."

As fast as his bloodied body can carry him he went and stood behind Ichigo. "Kurosaki would you like me to heal your squad members before you leave?" Asked Unohana

"No thank you captain Unohana there's something I would like to try." Said ichigo while turning to his subordinates. He raised his hands and sent his hollow reiatsu towards them healing all their wounds,but something unexpected happened when there was a puff of pink smoke that shielded his new subordinates.

Ichigo was tackled to the ground be a green blur while his face was pressed against something soft.

"Ichigo is it really you were am I and who are all these people." Asked a slightly scarred Nel

"Yes Nel its me now can you please let go I don't want to suffocate." Said Ichigo with a small blush.

After he got up and had a good look at Nel he yelled his discovery

"Nel what happened to your mask fragment." Yelled Ichigo

"What are you talking about Ichigo my mask fragment is right here." Said Nel touching the top of her head only felling hair.

**Okay this chapter may not have been good but it'll get better next chapter.**

**Finalist to harem**

**Yoruichi**

**Tia Halibel**

**Neliel Tu**

**Orihime**

**Rangiku**

**Next chapter comes out depends on how long it takes me to get the next chapter for What If music. Doesn't show up till the next chapter also do you think I should put Ichigo and his subordinates under one roof or have him stay at home and the others live with Kisuke you guys decide.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the long wait my grandmothers kidneys finally shut down and she had open heart surgery so things have been hectic but heres chapter three **

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own bleach**

Nel quickly turned to her fellow arrancar to see if there masks were missing to and they were. Little by little each arrancar noticed there mask were missing but the biggest shock came when Ichigo finally shouted.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HOLLOW HOLES." Yelled Ichigo

The captains then noticed on the arrancars who's hollow holes were most noticeable they were gone. Before chaos was caused the captain commander banged his staff on the ground and said in an authoritative tone "Enough."

"Now we know where your new subordinates loyalties lay its only fair that they go with you to the living world." said Yamamoto

Ichigos man grounded to a halt at that statement."What do you mean they have to come with me I don't have enough space for them." said Ichigo

Kisuke finally decided to make his presence known,"Don't worry Ichigo I got that covered but you may have to live with them." said Kisuke while hiding his grin with a fan.

Ichigo was gonna argue but decided against it "Fine but that means I have to tell my sisters and father that I'm movin out." Said Ichigo. "Wait how am I supposed to pay for everything?" Asked Ichigo

This time it was Captain Ukitake that answered him,"You will be getting paid like the rest of the captains due but you'll also be getting a bonus for defeating Aizen."

Ichigo was a bit relieved about that and wondered just how much money he would get. While Ichigo was wondering just how much money he would get the remaining arrancars looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"What do you mean he defeated Aizen he was barely able to beat me." Yelled someone behind Ichigo

Ichigo turned and found that Grimmjow was the one to say that.

"He means as in I kicked Aizen's as end of story." Said Ichigo a little more aggressively than intended.

"I understand that dip shit what I mean as in how." Said Grimmjow

That's when Kisuke decided to step in," Don't worry I got the whole thing recorded, with the head captains permission I can play it for everybody." Said Kisuke

"I'll allow it" said Yamamoto

Kisuke then pulled out a projector but know one knew where it came from. While he was setting everything up Ichigo decided to leave though someone noticed him.

"Where are you going Ichigo Kurosaki?" Asked Yamamoto

Ichigo stopped and looked over his shoulder,"I don't need to see this I went through it."

"What about your captain's cloak and first payment." Said Yamamoto

"I'll pick them up before I leave for the living world." Said Ichigo while walking out the door.

"Ichigo where are you going?" Asked a worried Nel

Ichigo then yelled,"to relax" was the last thing you heard before he disappeared with a static sound.

"What are we supposed to do?" Asked Nel

"Captain Unohana why don't you take the female arrancars with you to the S.W.A meeting since there now members of the Gotei 14?" Kisuke

"But won't me and captain Soi fon miss your presentation." Said Unohana.

"Oh don't worry Unohana I've given the same video to a certain someone and you'll see the same thing as us." Explained Kisuke

All of a sudden were Soi fon stood there was an empty space but if you listen closely you can hear someone yelling," I'M ON MY WAY LADY YORUICHI"

"If you say so." Said Unohana while turning to the espada. "Now will you ladies please follow me." Said Unohana heading towards the door with 5 of the 6 female arrancars.

"Lilynette why are you not going with them?" Asked Stark

She just shrugged.

As soon as the woman left the room the lighting in the room dimmed the head captain finally asked,"What will you be showing us Kisuke."

"We will be watching the battle between Souske Aizen and Ichigo Kurosaki." Said Kisuke all he got was silence.

"Now I'm guessing do to the silence know else has any questions?" Asked Kisuke when he got no reply he just played the fight.

**Elsewhere**

"What do you have to show us Yoruichi." Asked her good friend Rangiku

"I honestly do not know Kisuke just gave this to and said to show this at the S.W.A meeting today." Replied Yoruichi while holding up what looks like a dvd.

_"I hope its nothing stupid because if it is I'm gonna beat his ass" _thought Yoruichi

"Well then all we need is for captain Soi fon and Unohana to show up and we can start the movie." Said Nano while adjusting her glasses

Just as she finished that statement they all heard "I'M ON MY WAY LADY YORUICHI" they all guessed who that could be. Yoruichi just shook he heard trying to contain her laughter.

Soon Soi fon appeared in the room next to her beloved mentor.

"Hey little bee maybe next time you can be a little quieter." Said Yoruichi causing Soi fon to blush.

"I guess all we need to do is wait for Unoh-." Said Nano before being cut of by the door being opened by said captain.

"Now before anyone points any fingers I have new members with us and they will be treated the same as us due to being Captain Kurosakis new subordinates." Said Unohana while Halibel, Nel, Apache, Mila rose, and Sung sun walked through the door.

Seeing their former enemies isn't what shocked them but hearing that Ichigo was a captain was.

"Wait what do you mean captain Kurosaki." Asked yoruichi

"Its as I said Ichigo is now the captain of the newly created squad 14 and the surviving arrancars are his new subordinates." Said Unohana while pointing to Halibel and the others.

"Will ask questions later I really want to see what's on this disc," said Yoruichi but hearing that these female arrancars were going to be Ichigos subordinates caused a slight pain in her chest tho she didn't know why.

**(Let's just say they have dvd players and Tvs in the soul society)**

Yoruichi walked up to the dvd player that was hooked up to a fairly large tv and put the disc in. After hitting play she took her seat in the front with Soi fon to her left and Rangiku to her right.

Right away it played were Rangiku was over Gins broken body crying. Many of the woman looked her way but after seeing that her eyes seem to dim they stayed quiet. Soon Aizen was seen pointing his blade at Rangiku's back, but the most of the woman were looking at his form with a look if disgust.

Soon someone landed on the rubble and the one thought going through all the minds was _who is that._ They saw the black haired man lay someone on another piece of rubble and in a deep voice that sent shivers through everyone's spine said,"thanks dad".

Two captains knew who it was but wanted to see if anyone else can figure it out. Though what Aizen said next sent most of the females into shock." Are you Ichigo Kurosaki" the whole S.W.A didn't hear anything after that.

_"That's Ichigo when did he get so hot." Thought _Yoruichi

Unohana saw the look in Yoruichi's eyes when she saw Ichigo,_"if that's her reaction now I can't wait till she sees what he looks like now"_ thought Unohana.

Many females were annoyed on how the smug bastard was talking until Ichigo dashed forward and grabbed him buy his face. Throughout the battle everyone can tell that Ichigo wasn't even trying. Though the biggest shock came when Ichigo stopped Aizen's blade with his bare hand.

"_How is this is this possible he was barely able to defeat Grimmjow, but is now able to go toe to toe with this bastard" _Thought Halibel

_Ichi how did you get so strong." _Thought Nel

Yoruichi's mind was racing she didn't believe the once hot headed teenager that stormed soul society just months ago is now the man fighting Aizen and Winning. _"man when did he get those muscles and that Voice"_ Thought Yoruichi she didn't realize she was purring while her thoughts about Ichigo seemed to get naughtier as the fight progressed. Only one person heard her purring and tho she was calm on the outside Unohana was dying of laughter on the inside.

It got to where Aizen was on the overlook going through his last transformation, when it was over almost everybody in that room wanted to throw up.

Without looking he fired a purple cero at Ichigo that resulted in an nucleic explosion.

_"How did he survive that". Was the collective thought._

Ichigo can be seen with his burnt arm pointing at Aizen with his sword.

The women were staring at his exposed torso, despite being hit with a cero that strong the only injury was that his left arm was burned all the way up to his elbow.

_"I don't remember his muscles being that defined, and when did he get an eight pack,_ thought Yoruichi.

All the women were disappointed when red, black and blue reiatsu surrounded him. When the reiatsu vanished well let's just say that the captains knew where they were at.

Meanwhile the captains and arrancars eyes were glued to the screen. Well until they heard a collective fan girlish scream.

"Seems Ichigo just became more popular." Said Kisuke

Finally the battle between titans came to an end with Ichigo standing victorious. Before any captains can get a word in the doors busted open showing the S.W.A with Yoruichi in front.

"Say Kisuke do you know where we can find Ichigo," said Yoruichi sweetly tho Kisuke didn't miss the look in her eyes.

_"Man this worked out better than I even thought it would." _Thought Kisuke

"Why you should already know Yoruichi you did teach him bankai." Answered Kisuke with a sly grin.

When realization struck her she was gone along with a strawberry blond, green, and blonde haired women the rest stayed behind.

"Kisuke do you think that was wise to do that to Ichigo." Said Ukitake while patting his comically crying friend Shunshi on the back.

"Don't worry Ukitake he can handle himself just fine." Replied Kisuke

**Next chapter will be his confrontation with Yoruichi and he goes back home. Again I am so sorry for the long wait also I plan on doing a crossover fic its going to be a bleach/wwe pairings will be Jeff/Trish Renji/ Rukia Ichigo/TIa or Yoruichi haven't decided and others and Matt/Lita**


End file.
